


"We’re not just friends. You know that.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Not Alone [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: It had officially been a month since his divorce and his huge but empty house made it even harder for him. That was the reason why, without thinking it twice, he grabbed his car keys and went away from that place. There was only one person he wanted to see and that could make his burden lighter.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Not Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112588
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	"We’re not just friends. You know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Last week of Sakuraiba Tanabata! Let's enjoy these days to the fullest! ❤💚

It had officially been a month since his divorce and his huge but empty house made it even harder for him. That was the reason why, without thinking it twice, he grabbed his car keys and went away from that place. There was only one person he wanted to see and that could make his burden lighter.

With a pack of beer in his hands, Aiba climbed the stairs to Sho’s apartment. His steps were rushed, and he almost slipped and fell. That was how badly he wanted to see his… friend.

Finally at the door, he rang the bell and a dressed-up Sakurai welcomed him.

“Did we have plans tonight?” he asked while leaving him at the door and going back, “Sorry, I need to look in the mirror to tie my necktie.”

“Come here,” he said after closing the front door and coming into the apartment. He stopped the man from his shoulder and made him turn. Carefully, he tied a perfect knot at Sho’s tie, before pulling it and kissing the man deeply.

Sakurai smiled in the kiss and wrapped Aiba’s body with his arms, his firm hands on his back. He had always been weak at Sho’s kisses, but he was sure that the butterflies in his stomach weren’t caused just by those lips.

Just when he bit the other’s lips, Sakurai pushed him gently, “I don’t have time for sex. I can give you a blowjob, though.”

“I don’t want that.”

“What do you want then?”

_ You. _ He affirmed in his mind as he hugged the shorter man, who chuckled but immediately returned the sudden affection. Masaki buried his face into the crook of Sakurai’s neck, and he sniffed the expensive perfume the man used to wear. However, that embrace didn’t last long because, eventually, Sho broke the hug and moved away, walking towards his bedroom.

“Where are you going? At your parents’?” Masaki placed the beers on the table, hoping that his friend could at least drink a glass with him before going out.

“No, I have to attend a group date.”

Aiba’s whole body tensed up. His mind started to play images of Sho flirting and talking with someone who wasn’t  _ him _ . He couldn’t bear that thought. 

“Why?”

“A friend asked me to, it’s not like I really wish to go. But meeting new people is still nice, I could actually find someone nice,” the man replied, exiting his bedroom with a red jacket on. The jacket Aiba had gifted him for his birthday.

“Do you really need someone else?”

Sakurai stopped looking for his phone and stared at him. He didn’t say anything for several seconds before gulping, “What do you mean?”

“You have me, right?” he went to stand in front of him so that now they were face to face.

“You’re my friend, it’s different.”

“We’re not just friends. You know that.”

Sho sighed and averted his gaze, “Listen — ”

“Am I not enough?” he said at last. However, Sakurai kept on avoiding his eyes, so he grabbed his shoulders and made him look at him, “We have so much fun together. We have good chemistry even in sex. I love you and I can cherish you better than anyone else. We’re also both divorced so we know what it means to have a failed marriage behind. We are perfect for each other — ”

“Aiba!” the man shouted, freeing himself from his grip, “Don’t you understand that you’re just seeking someone? You don’t love me, you just don’t want to be alone.”

At hearing that, Masaki lost it and his hand moved before he could stop it. He slapped Sho. The man’s eyes widened in shock, while Aiba’s ones blinked away some tears.

“What was that for?”

“If you don’t want to accept my feelings then that’s fine,” he started, before leaning in, leaving only some inches between their faces, “But don’t dare to dismiss them like that. It’s true that I’m afraid to be alone, but I would never use you that way. I fell in love with you for real, whether you like it or not.”

“Aiba…” the man was at a loss for words, and Masaki understood that he could pour his feelings out all he wanted, but Sho wouldn’t love him the same way he did. He had to step back now that he could still save some pieces of his already broken heart.

He went to pick up the beers from the table, “Have fun at the group date.”

“Aiba, wait!” Sho shouted, “At least promise me we’ll talk this out later!”

He stopped just to turn around and glare coldly at Sho, who had now reached him at the  _ genkan _ , “Once I’m out of that door, you will lose both your friend and your sex toy. So, I can’t promise you that.”

“Aiba, there must be a way —”

“I have to look out for my heart, sorry,” he declared, and finally exited the apartment. 

Climbing down the stairs, he hoped to hear the front door opening and the sound of Sho’s footsteps as he ran after him. However, it didn’t happen.


End file.
